The Things We Do
by Tina Sjann
Summary: After the shooting, Jane can't face what's going to happen. Takes place after S2 Ep15 Sorry I suck at summarizing. Also first fanfic so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli & Isles

Post 2x15

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, just borrowing all of their lovely characters.

Summary: Set after 2x15 Jane and Maura don't face their problems.

Chapter 1

Jane's POV

I still couldn't get the look of Maura's face out of my head. Even though it has already been 6 days since the shooting in the warehouse, Maura's face is still fresh in my mind. Maura has yet to show up to work. I know she will come back because she told Cavanaugh that she would be taking a week to recuperate from the emotional stress. Tomorrow will be one week. Maura would be coming back tomorrow. Tomorrow is also the ceremony that is being held for me, the one where I would get a medal of honor for bringing down my best friend's, well maybe former best friend's, biological father, Paddy Doyle. What everyone doesn't know is that tomorrow I will not be at the ceremony, by then I will be long gone.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know it's short, but it's my first fanfic so bare with me. Tell me what you think?<br>**

**Oh also I think the first two chapters will be Jane's thoughts and then Maura's thoughts then the other chapters will be them, but not exactly what their exactly thinking. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, story alerted and read it it general. haha well thanks for all the support. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of these characters. Thanks to Tess Gerristen for coming up with all of the wonderful characters! They belong to her.<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Maura's POV**

Jane wasn't at work today. I don't know what to feel, relief or disappointment; relief because I didn't have to see at her, disappointment because I miss her. To tell you the truth I don't think a week was enough time to recuperate and deal with all these emotions that I have felt. Even though she chose her job over me, I still miss her. I miss all of our conversations, our lunches, our dinners, and our movie nights. Especially our movie nights.

This morning I went to the crime scene mentally preparing myself to see Jane today. I can't even explain what I felt when Detective Frost came over with Detective Korsak, both welcoming me back. I had looked around for Jane, but Frost hurriedly explained her absence saying that she had some errands to run and had taken the day off. Jane never takes the day off. Jane never has errands to run that are more important than work. That is when I knew that Jane was avoiding me.

The whole day dragged on. At twelve, I held my breath and almost started to panic because I was expecting to here Jane's unfashionable, but sensible boots echo down the hallway coming to see if I wanted to have lunch with her. I didn't know what I was going to say to her or how I would react. Then I remembered that she wasn't at work. When I realized she wasn't coming I got out some food from the dead people fridge, as Jane so affectionately calls it, and sat in front of my computer and started shopping for a new pair of Manolo Blaniks to distract me. After about half an hour of mindless shopping and no new pair of shoes, I decided to go upstairs for some coffee. I rode the elevator upstairs and stopped in front of the cafe where I could see Tommy holding Jo Friday, Jane's dog, and talking to Frost. I walked into the cafe and started fixing myself a cup of coffee.

"Hello Dr. Isles," Frost said

"Hello Detective, Tommy"

"Are you going to go to the awards ceremony tonight? Oh wait, I'm sorry doc, I didn't mean..."

"It's ok Barry, I wasn't planning on going, but I don't know."

"You know she didn't mean to do what she did, and you have no idea how much I wish it were me that shot Paddy right now, but you have to believe me when I say she was just doing her job. You've gotta try talking to her."

"I don't know Barry..."

"Come on Maura, just give her a chance."

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not sitting in the front row. I'll just hang around in the back."

"Yeah, sure doc. Jane will definitely be there. She gave Tommy Jo Friday to watch over while she ran errands and for the ceremony."

As I made my way down to the morgue thought to myself, what did you get yourself into Maura Isles?

Now here I am, in the front row right between Frankie Rizzoli and Frost. Both are very dear friends, I just can't help but feel slightly annoyed because they insisted I sit next to them when all I wanted to do was sit alone in the back. I definitely do not want to be here, let alone in the front row. And I definitely do not want to see Jane receive an award for shooting my… ok, my sperm donor. I glance down at my watch taking note of the time, 7:29pm. The ceremony is supposed to start any minute now. I look around trying to spot Jane.

As if reading my thoughts (though everyone knows that's impossible) Frost poked Frankie and said, "Where's Jane? She's supposed to be here already."

Frankie shrugged. "Maybe she's just running a little late. I'll try and give her a call."

"Don't bother, I just tried," Korsak said walking in, "Her cell isn't on. You'll just get sent straight to voice mail. I'm going to her apartment to see if she's ok."

"We're going to come with you," Frankie and Frost chime in at the same time.

At this point I start to panic. What if something bad happened to Jane? What if she's hurt? I quickly stand up and I here myself say, "I'm coming too."

Everyone just looks at me stunned, but then a look of relief, and acceptance falls onto everyone's face. We quickly walk out of the room and go to our respective cars. The whole way to Jane's place I can't help but imagine all of the possible situations that Jane could be in, the worse one with her lying dead. I pull up in front of Jane's apartment and I see her Crown Vic sitting in the driveway. I breath a sigh of relief knowing that Jane was there. I run up the stairs to the door. Korsak, Frost and Frankie are all already there. One of us, I'm not quite sure who, opened the door and we walk in.

"Jane? Jane? Are you in here? You're late for your ceremony!" Frankie yells.

I stand there frozen, looking around. It's the first time I've been in her apartment since the shooting. It's clean. Too clean. Everything looks so bare. There is nothing on the walls. Where all of her decorations would have been, there are just blank walls. Jane was always known to keep her place nice, but in all the times I've been here I've never seen her place empty like this. That is when I know that something is wrong. I quickly take in all of the facts, bare walls, cell phone off, Jo with Tommy. There is a knot forming in my stomach. Something is terribly wrong.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the second chapter. I know it's kinda going slow, but I kinda like it. And I kinda wanted to see Maura's side of all this. But I'm not to sure how to show Maura's personality in there... Any suggestions? Please review! It would mean a whole lot. It would mean even more if you gave me feedback than if you just story alerted. Oh and thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to everyone who have read my story thus far. Please continue to read and review, especially review because it's nice to get some feedback and to hear what everyone is thinking. Also feel free to point out what you don't like about the story, not everything has to be good because I know the story is not perfect. I'm just desperate to hear what everyone thinks (good and bad).**

* * *

><p>Note: This is kinda going back in time. Like the beginning of the day, just in Jane's POV<p>

Disclaimer: I really don't own any of the characters in Rizzoli & Isles.

Chapter 3

Jane's POV

Jane sat on her couch for the last time. She had made all the arrangements. All the bank accounts cleared, Jo Friday with Tommy, decorations packed into boxes and all the letters written. Jane wasn't bringing anything, well except an extra set of clothes, the money from the cleared bank accounts, and the most expensive wine she could find. She also was bringing two pictures; one of her family and the team at The Dirty Robber celebrating, the other of her and Maura, the night of Jane's surprise birthday party. A candid shot her ma had taken of them smiling at each other like they didn't have a care in the world except each other. It was Jane's favorite picture of them. Sighing, Jane stood up and took off her badge and service piece, she set them carefully on the kitchen counter next to the different envelopes neatly labeled with the names of those who she knew and loved and her keys to everything, but her apartment and Harley. Looking around her apartment for the last time, Jane walked out the door carefully locked it and placed the key under the mat. She walked over to her Harley and got on. It had been a while since she had ridden. Not since before Maura had come into her life, not since she had Maura to comfort her when she needed it. Jane put on her helmet and started up the engine. Driving carefully, Jane couldn't help but drive past all of the places that brought back many old memories. The park where she and Maura ran, the yoga studio where Maura made her take some classes, Giovanni's garage where they had declared they were LLBFFs, the precinct (with caution for fear of being seen) where they worked together for 2 years, and finally she passed by Maura's house. Maura's house, where she had spent so many nights in Maura's arms, where they had many late night dinners, early morning breakfasts, and many, many movie nights. Jane could not leave without looking back.

She sat there, staring at Maura's house for what seemed like eternity, but in reality only ten minutes. In that ten minutes Jane's life for the past 2 years flashed before her eyes. Every moment, every good memory and every bad memory flew through her mind, reminding her of what joy Maura had brought to her life. She almost turned around right then and there to go back and retrace all her steps, but then she remembered. She remembered why she was doing what she was doing. Everything that she had did only hurt Maura. Every little thing had directly or indirectly affected the way Maura had lived, or what Maura had done. She just couldn't do that to her anymore. Jane shook her head, shaking away the old memories and with new resolve, Jane started the engine of her old Harley, the old bike that had gotten her through hard times before Maura and would get her through hard times after Maura. Pre-Maura and Post- Maura. Jane liked the sound of that. From then on, Jane would document everything that happened in her life marking them in comparison to the one person who was the most monumental in her life. Jane took out the expensive wine and uncorked it. She took a drink straight from the bottle, only a small drink because of what Maura would have said about her drinking and driving. There she was again. Jane ruefully shook her head at the absurdity of Maura always being on her mind and started off on her long journey. The journey of a new life.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you feel like it's kinda going slow. And also sorry that it's kinda short. And sorry for the last chapter being a cliffhanger (sort of) and not being able to find out what happened. But... Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! It's so helpful to know what everyone thinks and feels. Oh and any suggestions?<strong>

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone. I kinda forgot to put that note into the last two chapters...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, a big thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. It really means a lot to me. Oh and sorry that it took kinda a long time for the update.**

**This is a little angsty. Just a warning. Not really a very good Valentine's Day chapter if you know what I mean. Anyways, happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of these characters... if I did, wouldn't be writing fanfics right now...<p>

Chapter 4

Maura's POV

Maura stood there frozen. She couldn't move. No matter what her brain tried to tell her body to do, it just would not listen.

Slowly she turned toward the kitchen, dreading what she would find there. Once reaching the kitchen, Maura carefully, methodically looked over the kitchen counter. A box was on the counter next to Jane's service piece and shield. Maura reached out and caressed the shield. A drop of water fell on her hand. Reaching up she touched her face and felt tears. Maura hadn't even realized she had been crying.

A hand touched her shoulder. Looking over she saw Frost motioning to the box. Everyone turned to look at it, no one strong enough to open it. Finally Frankie reached over and opened the box and inside they saw many envelopes, a name on each one. Quietly Frost started handing out envelopes. There was one for each person in the room plus a few others.

Taking a deep breathe, Maura opened hers with shaky hands. Closing her eyes before opening them again, she began to read.

_Dearest Maura,_

_I've been doing some thinking during this past week. I've come to realize some things, but I found someone who could do it for me. So here you go._

_If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way.<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you every step of the way.<em>

_And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>You, my darling you. _

_Bittersweet memories  
>that is all I'm taking with me.<br>So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
>We both know I'm not what you need.<em>  
><em>And I will always love you.<br>I will always love you._

_I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.<br>And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
>But above all this, I wish you love.<em>

_Please don't worry about me. I will be fine. I just couldn't stay Maura, knowing that I would always in some way hurt you over and over again. This is for the better. Ma can stay in my apartment, that way she won't bother you anymore. Please, all I want is for you to be happy and now you can be. _

_Love, Jane_

She left the kitchen, walked into the living room and fell on the couch, burying her head in her hands and started crying in earnest. Frankie walked over to her- his face have the same tear tracks as Maura's- and wrapped her in a hug. They sat there silently holding each other except for the occasional sob from Maura. Frost and Korsak, both who would open their envelopes later in private, had gone back to the ceremony with Jane's badge and gun to tell Cavanaugh the news.

Letting Maura go, Frankie looked at Maura. "It's going to be ok. I'm sure she will be back soon." Getting up, he left to tell his family the news.

Now being alone, Maura couldn't stop crying. She was always alone, all her life. All her life, until Jane. Now Jane was gone. Even though Maura knew that it was physically impossible, she now knew what it felt like to have a heart break. Because that's what hers did. It broke into a million little pieces that only Jane could put back together.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>The song is I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. This piece is kinda a tribute piece to her. She was an amazing singer and she will be missed. RIP Whitney Houston. Please review! Those are what I love best.<strong>

**P.S. Sorry it's kinda short again. **


	5. Note

**Why hello there friends. I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter and it has been a long time since I have uploaded a new chapter, but I have been very busy with school and everything. Plus I've been sick and yeah, it's just not going very well right now. **

**I'm truly sorry about this inconvenience and I'm so sorry for letting ya'll think that there's a new chapter, but it's not. I know the feeling (and I really hate the feeling). Well I just wanted to let ya'll know what was going down and I'm slowly (but surely) writing a new chapter. I don't know when it's going to be done (because right now I'm just working on it in the precious free time that I have) but I will upload it as fast as I can. Thanks! I hope ya'll have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! Please don't forget to read the A/N at the end of this chapter! It's important!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't and will never own any of these characters from Rizzoli &amp; Isles.<p>

Chapter 5

Jane's POV

It was amazing how fast she could travel in a day, especially when there weren't any riding companions to complain about needing to use the bathroom. If Jane was going to admit anything at this very moment, it would have been that she was too intent on seeing the next thing that she didn't have time to go to the bathroom. Everything that she saw on the road amazed her. She had never been outside of Massachusetts and was hypnotized by all the scenery that was going by as she drove.

As night came, Jane pulled up by a little shop with low lights somewhere in Pennsylvania. It wasn't a bar, more like a cozy little coffee shop. She wasn't sure what attracted her to this place, but it seemed right.

Taking off her helmet and shaking out her hair, Jane walked to the counter.

"Do you have beer?" She asked the server who was a shirtless man wearing a bowler hat and dark guy liner.

"Yeah, would you like one?"

"Yes please. Anything you got in a bottle is fine."

Looking around Jane could see the stage. There was a group up there, a group that looked like a local band. They weren't that bad Jane mused, hit every note.

Jane grabbed her beer and sat at an empty table, closed her eyes and listened to the music. They seemed to not know what genre of music they wanted to sing, and it didn't seem like they had any original songs- it was all a mixture of different covers.

_"One foot on the bus about half past nine  
>I knew that you were leaving this time<br>I thought about laying down in its path  
>Thinking that you might get off for that<br>I remember that night we laid in bed  
>Naming all our kids that we hadn't had yet<br>One for your grandma and one for mine  
>Said we'd draw straws when it came time<em>

_I'll move on baby just like you_  
><em>When the desert floods and the grass turns blue<em>  
><em>When a sailing ship don't need a moon<em>  
><em>It'll break my heart but I'll get through<em>  
><em>Someday when I stop loving you<em>

_I bet all I had on a thing called love_  
><em>I guess in the end it wasn't enough<em>  
><em>And it's hard to watch you leave right now<em>  
><em>I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow<em>  
><em>Somehow<em>

_I'll move on baby just like you  
>When the desert floods and the grass turns blue<br>When a sailing ship don't need a moon  
>It'll break my heart but I'll get through<br>Someday when I stop loving you_

_Oh someday someday when I stop_

_I'll move on baby just like you  
>When the desert floods and the grass turns blue<br>When a sailing ship don't need a moon  
>It'll break my heart but I'll get through<br>Someday when I stop loving you_

_Someday when I stop loving you"_

Jane opened her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe how much those words affected her. She couldn't believe how much Maura had affected her life. How much she let Maura into her life. Even if Maura didn't love her, even if Maura wouldn't even look at her, Jane would never ever stop loving her.

She took a long drink and closed her eyes again listening to the music.

"Well hello there. It looks like you could use some company." A voice said followed by a light touch to Jane's shoulder.

Jane opened her eyes and turned to look at the source of the voice. A handsome young man with long smooth locks of brown hair, stared back at her with deep chocolate eyes.

Hmm... He was really cute. Wait. What was she doing? She never ever liked it when men showed interest in her. Especially when Maura... oh right Maura wasn't there anymore.

"Umm, hello?" Jane's thoughts were interrupted by the stranger.

"Sure. Why not? Have a seat."

"So where are you from? Definitely not from around these parts. Hardly ever get anyone new around here."

"I was from Boston, but now I'm really from no where."

"You could be from here. I could show you around tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I could stay here. I'm only passing through. Should be gone by tomorrow."

His eye's softened. "Ah I see. You're running from something... or someone"

"Really? I'm that easy to read?"

"It's pretty much written all over you. I'm sorry. You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah. I'm still in the brooding stage."

"Oh I see." He stood up to leave. "If you change your mind, here, here's my card. I'm pretty much up all night."

"Thanks."

Jane sighed and shook her head. Looking down at the napkin she crumpled it up and almost threw it away. At the last second she put it in her pocket. Maybe she should just call the nice man, it would take her mind off of the one person she didn't want to think about. Oh wait, she couldn't. She didn't have a phone. That's what she would have to do first thing in the morning.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN****

****Well hello everyone and thanks for being so patient! ****

****Also thanks to everyone who has been reading and for being so understanding about me being sick and all. ****

****A********nd I'm really sorry that it's been a long time since I've updated. ****

****As I've said, I've kinda been a little busy with school and stuff and being sick. ****

****Also I'm sorry that the past chapters are really short.****

**To tell you guys the truth, I actually don't know if I'm going to continue this story.**

**When I started I felt like I had a vision, and somewhere along this road through sickness and school and everything I feel that the story isn't turning out as I first saw it. **

**I'm sorry if I have disappointed everyone. I'll update if I formally decided if I'm going to keep going or not. (obviously it's going to be another chapter if I am, and probably an author's note if I'm not.)**

**Thanks! Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Author's Note

**Why hello there friends. I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but I've hit a wall in my writing with all the sickness and stuff that has been going on. So I've decided that I'll put this story on hold. I have no idea if I will be continuing it or not, but it's on hold for now. I have some ideas for some one shots and stuff, but I don't have a lot of free time at the moment, it being the end of the school year with all of the final projects and final exams and stuff, so we'll see when I have time to write these stories. **

**I'm truly sorry about this inconvenience. And actually I'm kinda a little pissed at myself because I personally hate it when an author doesn't finish a piece or whatever and here I am doing that exact same thing. Once again, I'm sorry for not finishing and for putting this story on hold for a while. Thanks for understanding! I hope ya'll have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! By popular demand, I have decided to start writing again. I'm so sorry for leaving you all in the dark and for abandoning this story. I hope you enjoy what I have to write next. Please don't forget to R&R at the end :)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli &amp; Isles or any of the characters.<p>

Chapter 6

Frankie's POV

Frankie looked down at the envelope in front of him and could barely bring himself to open it.

He ripped open the letter and looked over the familiar scrawl of Jane's handwriting and started reading.

_Dear Frankie,_

_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for letting you down. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. I know you look up to me, but I feel like I'm such a failure not worthy of having someone like you look up to me. Please don't hate me. I know I quit and I know how much I had emphasized in our lives the importance of not giving up, but I feel like whenever I'm around, the people I love always get hurt no matter how much I try to protect them. Because of this I felt that it was necessary for me to leave. _

_Honestly Frankie, I was scared. I was scared as to what could and would happen if I had remained in Boston. I was scared as to what was happening. My professional life and my personal life were becoming too entwined and I couldn't let that happen anymore than it already had. My professional is too dangerous for my personal life. I didn't want my personal demons damaging those who I loved. I feel like that is another reason why it was necessary for me to leave._

_Just remember Frankie, stay strong, persevere, find that passion that I know you have and use it to do good. Also remember, I love you Frankie. You are the best brother I will ever have. (Don't tell Tommy)! Don't worry about me. I know how to survive on my own and I'll be ok. Take care of Ma. If she wants, help her to move into my apartment. If she doesn't want it, you can have it. Also, please take care of Maura. I would die if I found out that anything had happened to her. I have already caused her so much grief. Help her find the happiness she deserves. _

_Please don't try to find me. I know you will want to, but please it's for the better._

_Love, Janie_

Frankie closed his eyes and wiped his face of the tears that were streaming down it.

He never thought of Janie as a quitter. Frankie looked up to her mainly because of that reason. She is the reason why he is where he is today. Hell she was the one who had been coming to his rescue since he was five and kids were bullying him on the playground. She had fought his fights and now it was his turn to do the favor. He was going to find Jane.

Frankie looked around and spotted Maura on the couch and Frost and Korsak still standing and sorting through the envelopes.

"She's gone you guys. She left. No warning." Frankie said sucking in a deep breath.

"Damn. I didn't know this was happening." Frost cursed.

"Well we better go tell Cavanaugh the news," Korsak said, "You coming?"

"Naw. I think I'll stay here" Frankie replied motioning his head towards Maura.

"Ok. Let us know if you need anything ok?"

"Yeah sure, you too."

Frankie moved toward the couch and wrapped Maura in a hug.

"It's going to be ok. I'm sure she'll be back soon." With that Frankie left, going to tell his family the news.

His mom was sure going to freak out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everybody! I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**I know I'm back, but please don't expect too much (like fast updates or whatever) because I'm still really busy and everything.**

**Please don't forget to review! I'm open to suggestions! Thanks :)**


End file.
